


No Way Out

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/F, Sadness, older one shot, prompted, sad tears of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**another older one - this one Hollstein, in honor of season 2 coming out here shortly. May write a new one-shot of Hollstein. I don't know.**</p><p>Written with the prompt: </p><p>I’m a firefighter and you live near the station I work at and we talk/flirt with each other a lot. One day me and my team get called to put out a fire and it’s your home ablaze. You don’t make it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way Out

“911, what’s your emergency?” 

“Fire, at - ” The caller spat out an address, sounding terrified. 

The responder nearly dropped the phone.

Laura. 

\---

“Hey, Karnstein!” the familiarly high-pitched voice chirped, seconds before Carmilla felt someone pluck at the back of her shirt, brushing her bra strap and making her spine arch with the sensation. 

She groaned and rolled over in the bunk. “Go away,” she groaned. 

Tickly fingers found their way between Carmilla’s neck and the pillow, making the woman giggle in spite of herself.

“GeeeeeeeEEET UP SLEEPYHEAD!” the other woman sang, her other arm finding its way across and wrapping around her chest, pulling Carm face-to-face with the culprit.

“Laura,” Carmilla sighed. “I was just trying to get some sleep after that midnight call…” 

Laura held up a large, steaming cup of coffee and a blue plastic bag. “I brought you breakfast,” she said, shrugging. 

Carmilla wrapped her hand around the one that held the coffee, leaning forward to give her girlfriend a grateful kiss on the lips. “Thank you,” she said in her silky voice. 

Laura grinned. “Best scarf that down,” she advised. “They’ll be wanting you back on duty soon enough.” 

Carmilla gave her one last peck. “I love you. I’ll be home later and we can look for wedding stuff,” she promised. “We still need to call your dad about arrangements, don’t we? And i was looking at some lovely bridesmaid dresses…” 

Laura gave an excited little hop. “I LOVE YOU! - I mean - yeah!” 

She scurried away, drawing the amused but not unsurprised gazes of the other firefighters.

“Please tell me you’re gonna marry her one of these days,” one of them commented. “That girl is once in a lifetime.”

Carmilla’s mouth twitched. “Working on it.” 

\---

Carmilla’s hands were a death grip on her seat, her brown eyes wide with terror. When they arrived at the house, the fire was already out of control. They got the hoses out but there was little they could do to contain the fire. 

Carmilla and two other firefighters punched out a window and made their way into the doomed house. The smoke was so thick, Carmilla could barely see her hand in front of her face. 

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted, though her helmet and breathing apparatus muffled her voice terribly. She plunged through the smoke, searching desperately - 

A shadowy shape collapsed on the floor of the hallway drew her attention. “LAURA!”

Suddenly, a hand seized the back of her suit, pulling her backwards seconds before the ceiling of the hallway collapsed, burying Laura under its weight. Carmilla screamed wordlessly, stumbling forward desperately, wanting to do something - anything - but she found herself being hauled out, collapsing to her knees on the grassy lawn. 

She ripped off her helmet, sobbing as she never had before. 

I’m so sorry… Laura…please...let this all be a nightmare…

But she was gone.


End file.
